Gotham's Finest
by Geo Soul
Summary: Lincoln Loud and his Family Will learn the Hard way that Just because Gotham city Needs a Hero doesn't mean it deserves a Hero.
1. Part 1

**Yo Guys Geo Here and Welcome to Gotham's Finest A DC Loud House Crossover this story Basically answers the Question of What if Terry Never Learned of Bruce Wayne and Became Batman? What Gotham City already had it's Protectors. Anyhoo as I'm Sure you all are Aware The Louds Are taking Terry's Place as the heroes of Gotham.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Loud House or Batman or Anything DC.**

It's been 25 years Since Bruce Wayne Mysterious "Died" after an incident involving Scarecrow Blah blah Blah and all that Convoluted Bullshit Look Just Go Play Arkham Knight And watch Batman Beyond!

Anyway It's been Years Since That Fateful Day and gotham hasn't had any Heroes or protectors to keep everything in check Until Now as of recently. We zoom in on a rather large apartment And the bedroom of One Lincoln Loud who was currently Asleep with book on his face as an air horn went off in his face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried out while instinctively waving a fist around.

"OW!"

"What th-Lynn?" He exclaimed As he got up and glared at her.

"Why did you punch me?!"

"WHY DID YOU BLAST AN AIRHORN IN MY FACE?!"

"Uhhhhh...fair point." She said with a nervous look as Lincoln chased her Out of his Room.

"Looks like he's up now." Lori said while texting her precious 'boo-boo bear'

"Mmmmm Pancakes are Ready!" Leni called out Happily as She placed another Plate down and flipped the the plate with comfort food on it. "Guys Come on Don't let it, like, get cold!"

"We're Coming Leni!" Luna called out As she and the others walked down Stairs rubbing their eyes.

"Eat Up Kids We have a Big day Ahead of us" Rita said with a wide smile

After Breakfast was Done Lincoln got his Clothes on and his Backpack as he Headed for the Car ready to head to School. "I still Find it Unfair That I have to go to Public school And You guys are Homeschooled" He said with a frown.

"Sorry Sweetie it's To save Money"

"...There is no money to save, we're a family of THIRTEEN!" He Exclaimed as he sighed and climbed onto a bus Which Drove Off

After it was Out of Sight The Parents and girls Adopted Series Expressions on their Faces. "He Bought it Ready For Action Family?"

"Dad we're Always Ready!" Lynn exclaimed As the Family went over to a Hat-Rack that was Next to the Wall.

"Pull the Lever Leni!" Rita Exclaimed as her Second born Pulled the Lever. "WRONG LEVER!" That Opened a Trap door That Lynn Sr Was Standing On and made them wince as he plummeted.

*20 Minutes Later*

"Okay Why do we Even Have That Lever!?" He exclaimed overdramatically as he Pulled himself up. " Leni pull the Other Lever". Leni did so and a Passageway Opened up revealing Numerous Fireman Poles behind a large amount of bookshelves.

"Let's Go!" Rita exclaimed As they each Grabbed a Pole and Slid down , except for Lily...for blatantly obvious reasons.

*Secret Area*

We see The Louds All Dressed out in Outfits resembling birds or flying rodents More Specifically Bats

"I think mine is too tight." Luna said while scratching Her Boobs and hips.

"Focus Luna" Her Mother Said sternly As Lisa Typed Away on the Computer.

"Mother I've Received Intel That Killer Croc Was Spotted Near the Sewage Treatment Plant with several explosive units."

"Lana Luan Lori you Three Deal With Killer Croc". Lynn Sr told his daughters as they Nodded and Went off.

"It would Also Seem That The Ventriloquist and King Snake are Holding Ace Chemicals for Ransom" Lisa added reading the reports.

"Lynn You can Take them Just be careful"

"Don't Worry Mom i will" Lynn Saluted but before she could Leave her Mother called out to Her.

"Lynn Wait" Lynn sr called to her.

"Yeah?"

"No Casualties This time" Her father Said

The eyes in his Cowl Narrowing, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THAT CREEP USED A FOUR-YEAR-OLD AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" She Exclaimed as she looked away from her Father. That Incident Haunted her for A Long Time.

"Still, no injuries."

"At least I'm not dressed as a chicken." Lynn muttered.

"I AM NOT!"

"Honey...you kinda are." Rita said with a Chuckle as Lynn Ran off as well.

"Any more Alerts Lisa?" Rita asked her second youngest.

" *GASP!* The Joker Gang are nearing the Middle School!" Lisa exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT!?...GIRLS GET TO THE CAR NOW WE CAN'T LET THEM HURT LINCOLN OR ANY OF THOSE KIDS!" Rita roared As all of them (Except Lisa as she acts their Eyes and Ears) And ran Towards A Large Armoured Truck with cannons And Dart Guns.

"LET'S ROLL!" Lynn Sr Shouted as he drove the Truck like crazy.

*Lincoln*

"I'm telling you Clyde, they're hiding something from me!" Lincoln said as he and Clyde were in the Library checking out books And heading out to their class When Suddenly the ground shook And a door exploded rather violently.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A man dressed as a scarecrow cried out As People ran Inside with weapons And duffel bags. "Spread Out!" The man said As his Goons Nodded with sly grins As they Moved out throughout the building.

*Rita*

We see Rita as she Crawled inside the Vents with Luna, Luna suddenly Stopped and Looked through a Vent With Wide Eyes.

"Mom Look They Have Lincoln!" She whispered As her Mother Looked through the vent and gasped and Saw Lincoln With a Black eye and Bloody nose Rita Saw Red as She Pulled a Smoke Pellet and Flicked it out the Vent Towards The Floor.

"Huh?" The Goons Said as Smoke Quickly Filled The Room and the Vent Was Kicked Open. "SHIT IT'S THE BATS!" One shouted As he was Kicked to a Wall instantly

"Ugh My Head". Lincoln groaned as he Tried to Sit up but Was Pushed gently back.

"Stay Down Kid We'll be Done in a Sec" A voice said As the Smoke Cleared and he saw a woman in an all black suit with red claw marks and pointed ears.

"You...you're Countess!" He gasped as she winked at Him.

"Sonor Let's Move!" She whispered Soon the Smoke was Gone and Sonor stepped out with an unconscious goon in her purple gloved hand. "Sonor!" Lincoln said Sonor was Always his second favorite, right next to Vampira , the stealthiest of them all.

"Stay Safe Lin..I mean Kid" Sonor Told him with a stutter As Lincoln gave an Uneasy Nod and they Went Off to deal with the other goons.

*Lana*

Lana Luan and Lori were In the Rafters of the Sewage Treatment Plant moving every so quietly.

"Look!" Lori whispered as she pointed to a Goon in all leather Pushing a Cart of Napalm.

"Why would Killer Croc Need Napalm?" Lana asked

"Not Sure Let's Split up and Find Out" Lori hushed as they All Split up.

*Lynn*

Lynn was Stalking out Ace Chemicals with a large metal baton As she saw King Snake Patrolling the grounds with a Few Mooks around. "This'll be fun." She whispered with a wicked grin as She Grappled her way to a Roof support beam and saw a man with a dummy in his arms. 'Bingo!' Lynn thought as she Pulled out a Birdarang that blinked red as a Targeting Reticle appears on her cowl as she took aim and Threw it with extreme precision Towards the B-List Super Villain.

"GAH!" He yelled in pain As Lynn Swooped down and Kicked him right in the jaw Sending Him Flying Into a door Knocking him Out and sending his puppet onto the ground. "Black Sparrow How Nice of you to Drop In!" King Snake Exclaimed as he charged her with a dagger Making her Smirk as she dodged his knife Swing and Performed a Low leg sweep, making him fall in mere seconds However he grabbed her Ankle and attempted to Stab her again. Only for her to break away and Axe Kick his Head violently And Knocking Him Out Cold.

"Who else wants some!" She roared as a few mooks ran away in fear.

"Y...y...you Bitch You're Too Late!" The Ventriloquist Groaned. "The Boss Has Enough Chemicals to Complete His Plan!" He coughed out

"What Plan Who're you Working for you B-Lister!" She threatened as she grabbed his collar.

"I'll Never Tell!" He yelled before She knocked him out making him fall Unconscious instantly.

"Lisa you Get word on that?" Lynn said pressing her Com-Link.

"Affirmative." She responded. 'Mother and Father need to be Informed of this' lisa thought.

*Lincoln*

"Whoa!" Lincoln Whispered as the Hallways were Wrecked beyond belief "I hope the Others are Okay" He whispered Unaware he was being followed as he went into and Old Classroom and hid. 'I'll Be safe in here' He thought as the door Opened revealing two Slender figures with large mallets And Massive Bazookas I mean Huge Boobs No really theys some Huge Bahonogahoogs Some Large Dobomhonkeros. Anyway...They were in the same room as Lincoln looking around.

"Hmmm could've sworn a rat ran in here Dee-Dee" One of them said in a quiet voice

"I agree Dee-Dee" The other said As they Approached The Desk Lincoln was Under with sly grins. "Come out Cutie and we won't hurt ya" They said in sync

Lincoln gulped and decided to come out when the desk was flipped Over.

"Oh Look Dee-Dee We Found him!" The first one giggled

"Yeah and he Looks So Cute Maybe the Boss will Let is keep him as a Pet?" The second one said As the first One Leaned In to Kiss his Cheek affectionately Making Lincoln Blush.

"I uhhh I" He began stuttering As the first gave a Seductive Smile when the door was kicked down.

"Get Away from Him!" Vampira screamed, Glaring at the Two with Immense Hatred in her eyes as she wielded two stun batons.

"Ugh it's the Bat-Bitch!",

"Which one?"

"Does it matter!?" One snapped to the other angrily As they Charged Vampira at the same time only for her to dodge the attacks with ease And throw them Out an open window.

"Filthy Whores" She muttered with hatred As Lincoln was In Shock at what had just happened in such a short timespan. "You should close your mouth before a fly goes in it." She told him softly

"Y...Yeah" He stuttered as he closed his mouth and heard them groan in pain outside.

"They'll Live Come on let's get you to Safety" Vampira said as he Nodded and Followed her without a second thought.

*Much Later At Home*

We see The Louds Coming in from a Long day still in Costume minus Lincoln.

"Ugh My Head it's literally killing me." Lori groaned.

"That's Nothing my Back Aches!" Lola complained.

"From what?! Sitting down all day?! Lazy brat." Lana muttered As she fell forward with tranquilizer darts in her back.

"Ugh" Luan groaned as She Popped her Neck and scared everyone due to it sounding extremely painful.

"Guys Lincoln's Walking Down the street!" Luna shrieked.

"Uh Oh Quick Get in your rooms!" Rita exclaimed as they all scrambled to the second floor of the apartment.

*Lincoln*

"Ow!" Lincoln groaned as he fell off the Bus into a puddle of rainwater "Ugh" He groaned As he as he walked off to his apartment complex. "Finally Home" He groaned while walking down a hallway and knocking on the apartment door

"Coming!" He heard Leni exclaim.

*SLAM!*

"Hello?", "...Leni" He said In a Painful Groan as Leni Looked behind the door. "Oops sorry Linky didn't See you there...why're you on the floor?"

"I'm in pain What do you think?!" He snapped angrily as she Helped him up with a sad look.

"How was your day?" She asked Kindly as they walked inside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" He said,

"Just worried" She said while avoiding eye contact With him.

"Leni..."

"Yeah?" She said innocently

"Why Do Guys Constantly Hide stuff from me?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She said nervously

"You know what i Mean!" He said with the saddest look ever.

"No...Not really?" She lied.

"Guys Lincoln's Here!" They heard Lynn Shout from upstairs

"Alright!" He heard Lana shriek as she tackled him Happily.

"GAH!" He exclaimed before falling again "Lana stop!" He laughed forcefully.

"Lana get off him!" Lucy said, making Lana jump in surprise,

"Thanks Lucy" He groaned.

*Dinner*

We see the entirety of the Louds minus Lucy, who was already in her bedroom.

"So Then I said Now That's a Katana!" Lynn exclaimed Making the Others Laugh hysterically except for Lincoln and Luan.

"No one laughs at my Jokes!" Luan grumbled.

"That's because you're not funny, you sadistic creep." Lynn said Making Luan sad as Lincoln was picking at his Food. "What's wrong Linc?" Lynn asked him.

"It's Nothing",

"Come on bro whatever it is We can Talk it out Like a Family" luna said with a kind smile as he relented.

*Sigh* "Fine How come is it You guys Get Homeschool and i have public school?" He asked as they all gulped.

"Honey we told you we're On a Tight Budget" Rita said getting Nervously as her son glared at her.

"grrrr BULLSHIT!" He snapped Making them Gasp in shock from the sudden outburst.

"Lincoln Language!" Lori scowled .

"No!" He snapped. "THEY GET HOMESCHOOLING THEY DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH BULLIES ON A DAILY BASIS THEY DON'T HAVE TO GET BEAT UP THEY GET THE EASY STUFF WHILE I HAVE TO SUFFER!" He roared, making them all look down Except. for Rita who completely avoided eye contact.

"Lincoln We know this is Hard it's just that..." Lori tried explaining but she was cut off.

"JUST WHAT?! YOU DON'T CARE IF I GET KIDNAPPED?! KILLED?!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lynn shouted, making her brother send a spine freezing glare her way and getting her to keep looking down.

"All I want to Know is Why?" He whispered softly.

"Why what?" Lana spoke

"WHY DO YOU GUYS FEEL THE NEED TO HIDE STUFF FROM ME!?" He snapped.

"Lincoln we're Doing this for your Own Good" Lori blurted out,

"Yeah you'll Thank us Later bro" Luna said with a sad frown.

"FOR MY OWN GOOD?! THANK YOU LATER!? YEAH THANKS! THANKS FOR TREATING LIKE A DUMBASS RETARD! THANKS FOR TREATING ME LIKE AN OBJECT RATHER THAN FAMILY, no…RATHER THAN A PERSON MY WHOLE LIFE!" He yelled as he stomped off to his room.

"LINCOLN WAIT!.." Rita called out, but it was too late.

*Lucy*

Lucy was with Lisa going over the Footage captured at the School.

"Any reason why the Joker gang was at Lincoln's School?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Negative All the footage I've retrieved has given me nothing to work with" Lisa responded.

"Stupid Assholes" They Heard Lincoln Grumble before slamming his door.

"Lisa keep looking it over I'll go talk with Lincoln" Lucy said as she followed her brother.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln was In his Room Upset as he screamed into a pillow.

"Lincoln? can i come in?" He heard Lucy whisper

"Sure" He panted as She walked in and sat down next to him.

"Whats wrong Big Brother?" She asked Him in a gentle and caring tone Lucy already knew what was wrong she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Well…" He started to say as she laid on his shoulder gently. "It's just I'm Tired of Everyone Hiding stuff From me Am i not a member of this family what don't i know that everyone else does? I mean I don't keep secrets because you'll all just force it out of me."

"Wait, is that how they found out I burned Lynn's baseball bat?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, sorry…but Lynn totally deserved that."

"Definitely." Lucy said.

"Lucy... Can...Can you tell me what you guys are hiding Please i just need to Know" He pleaded.

Lucy hated Doing but she knew She couldn't Tell him The truth no matter how much she wanted too. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but you know what Lori would do if she found out I told." She said 'Forgive me Big brother but it's for your Own good' She thought with a few hidden tears.

"I see your Just Like the Others then Huh?" He said in a Dead tone that made her heart break.

"Lincoln, I really want to tell you, I really do. I'm not hiding that we have a secret like the others have been."

"Then What're You hiding That None of you can Apparently Trust me with!?",

"I...I can't Tell you I'm Sorry" Lucy stammered softly.

"Then none of you Trust me" Lincoln sighed.

"No Lincoln I trust you it's Just..." ,

"Than Why can't You tell me Lucy i thought Out of everyone you would Be able to tell me What's Going On So Please!" Lincoln begged wanting her to tell him the truth.

"I...i"

"Lucy Just tell me i promise I won't tell anyone Else"

"No Lincoln I'm not going to tell you it's...it's a Family Thing!" Lucy yelled as she quickly Covered Her mouth in shock and saw Lincoln begin to cry.

"Y-You all really don't see me as family."

"No Lincoln.." she said knowing she screwed up.

"get out" Lincoln said in a cold tone.

"Lincoln i didn't mean..."

"GET OUT!" He roared, his face now beet red as tears freely flowed down from his baby blue eyes

Lucy quickly ran Tears streaming down her face as she slammed her own door shut.

As soon as she left his sight, the adrenaline left his body and was replaced by uneasiness and regret. "Shit, why did I yell at her!" He cried out into his pillow.

*The Next Morning*

The Louds were at the Breakfast table Uneasily Eating as Lincoln was picking at his food with a sour look on his face.

"Lincoln Get your backpack the Bus will be here in a Few Minutes" Rita said

"Kay Mom Hope you girls Have a Good day today after all Homeschooling is a FAMILY thing" He said with venom, watching them all flinch as he slammed the door shut.

"I've lost my appetite." Lucy muttered as she went into her room and face planted on her bed.

"Lincoln Hold On!" Rita called as she stopped her son from going to the Bus stop.

"Yeah?"he said still upset.

"Here's some Arcade Money" Rita said handing him 50 Dollars.

"WHOA!"

"Sweetie I know we've Been Unfair to You and to show that We're Sorry we want you to go the arcade with your friends after school"

"Wait Really?...What's the Catch?"

"No catch Lincoln And When you get home We'll Explain everything To you It's Not right Having Family Secrets and Not including all members of the Family"

"Promise?"

"I promise Sweetie". Rita spoke making Lincoln Smile as the Bus Came by and stopped.

"See ya Later Mom!" Lincoln said as he got on the Bus

Rita watched the bus Drive Completely unaware that Promise she made him will be kept but not in a way she'd expect and that this was going to be the Last Time Lincoln Ever Referred to her as Mom.

*Lucy*

The goth cried her heart out into her bed 'Why? why did i say that?' She thought while looking up and seeing a small box with a note on it. She reached out and took the note.

"I'm sorry for snapping last night, happy birthday'…" It read as she undid the wrapping with shaking hands and opened it, inside was a black necklace with a pendant shaped like a heart with a jagged crack through the center and engraved in it was 'to the best person in my life'.

Lucy gave a smile as she Held it close.

"Lucy? Mom and dad said we have a meeting in a Few minutes it's about Lincoln" She heard Lynn say

"Alright" She said in a hoarse voice a shot she put the necklace on and tucked it under her tank top and dress.

*Loudcave (YES, WE'RE CALLING IT THAT!) *

We see the Louds Around a Large table.

"Alright Girls i think it's Time we told Lincoln the truth.

*GASP!* "But Mom what about the Prophecy?" Lori exclaimed

"Name one prophecy that turned out to actually be true." They all then raised their hands. "THAT ISN'T FROM A MOVIE, VIDEO GAME TV SHOW OR BOOK!" Said hands went down Except for Lynn and Lana's Hands. "Or Anime!" Then their hands went down.

"Anyway, like I said." She spoke with a small smile "We will Tell Lincoln the truth when he gets home what Barbatos won't Know won't Hurt him" She said As they all Gave a Nod.

*Hours Later*

Lincoln was getting off the Bus with a happy look on his face. 'Well at least i can go to the Arcade' He thought Happily as he walked towards the Arcade , unaware that he was being watched From afar by a pair of toxic green eyes. correction 2 Pairs of eyes as Lincoln was Walking he noticed something Was...off 'Huh?' He thought as he Looked around and saw he wasn't Even near the Arcade. "Must've took a Wrong turn" He muttered As some Clattering was heard from an alley.

"Well well well Boys Lookie what we have here?"

Lincoln froze as he heard the voice of the Jokerz leader as they all came out of their hiding spots

"Hey Boss don't he look like The Kid The Dee-Dees told Us About?" A large one said as they Surrounded him in a matter of seconds.

"Now hold on Guys i don't want Trouble!" Lincoln said As he slowly walked backwards and Was about to run away when he bumped into a Goon 'Damn it.'He thought as he was grabbed, Knocked out and dragged off.

*Later*

Lincoln gave a small Groan as He woke up in A warehouse. "Hello?" He whimpered as giggling was Heard from both sides of him. His widened when he saw it was The Dee-Dees 'Oh no!' he thought as they were in Scantily Clad Bikinis and panties. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh" He stammered

"Hehehehe Looks like he Likes us Dee-Dee" The one on the left said

"Maybe we should Show him our Thanks Dee-Dee" The one on the right said in an equally sexual tone As they moved closer to him.

*Louds*

"Mom, I think something's wrong. Lincoln should've been back by now!" Lucy whimpered

"Agreed" Rita said As Lisa Was On the computer typing away

"Uhhhh Mother?" She started "It seems Lincoln Wandered into the Bad side of town" She said slowly and Nervously.

"..."

*30 Minutes later*

The Louds were in their Truck Speeding down the Road at full speed.

"I don't believe this!" Lori snarled angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

"That little Runt why would he go into Joker gang territory?" Lynn said while holding a metal baseball bat.

"Lynn, keep your mouth shut. He probably got lost, have you seen how big this place is?" Luan said

"Yeah but he was upset because we never Told him what we do" Lucy said sorrowfully while putting a hand over her chest.

"And that's probably why he got lost! He was to busy thinking about what we put him through!" Luna shouted. "He said we don't even treat him like a bloody person!"

"Doesn't Matter when we find our brother let's get him home safely!...so i can Kill him" Lori growled as Lynn Sr drove Faster like a mad man.

*With Lincoln*

"Hey sis, I got a call from Ghoul. He said to bring the kid." One spoke with a sigh.

"Do we have too? I wanna keep him, he's too cute to hurt!" Her sister exclaimeD while hugging Lincoln's blushing face which was Covered in Kiss Marks from their cherry lipstick. However she relented when she saw her sisters face. "Fine let's go" She whimpered with a frown as she picked him up and wiped the lipstick from his face

"Hey where're you Taking me?" He said nervously.

"Our gang's hideout." they said in perfect sync Making him gulp nervously.

"Hey relax, they won't hurt ya, I hope." One of them muttered.

*Louds*

"He's moving!" Lana shouted checking the tracker Lisa placed on Lincoln without his knowledge.

"Where's he moving too Lana?" Luna asked

"He's moving Eastward towards the Harbor!"

"Roger That!" Lynn Sr. said As he drove off angrily.

*Lincoln*

"Come on sis!" One Dee-Dee said sadly as they walked into their Base

"sorry kid, we really wanted to keep you around."

"Maybe we can talk Ghoul into letting him join the Jokerz." The Dee-Dee told him with a smile as Lincoln gulped with a bright blush As they took him into a large warehouse.

"YO GHOUL!" they shouted into the darkness as Goons started to come out from the shadows

"Hey Girls watcha Bring us?" The scarecrow man named Ghoul asked

"We brought a Little snowflake" They said as he smirked and Looked towards Lincoln while pulling out a butterfly knife

"Tell me Kid can ya Fight?" He asked With a cruel Smile before throwing the knife at a target, hitting near the bulls-eye.

"Uhhhhhhh...No, not well." he admitted shamefully as Ghoul's smirk grew

"Perfect" He whispered "Take him to...THE POD!"

*Cue Dramatic Music and Dramatic Lightning*

"What was that?"

"I don't know...it just happens." Ghoul said with a shrug as he retrieved his blade and grabbed Lincoln by the collar

"Hey Put me Down!"

"Not till we put a Smile on that Face!" He whispered before taking Lincoln into a room and showed him...THE POD

*Cue Dramatic Music and Dramatic Lightning*

"Seriously why does that keep happening!?" Ghoul exclaimed before tossing Lincoln inside

*CRASH!*

"BOSS IT'S THE FA..."

*CRACK*

"MY LEG!"

"Damn it, they always come at the worst time!" Ghoul growled before sealing...THE POD

*Cue Dramatic Music and Dramatic Lightning*.

"Okay, NOW IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

*CRASH!*

The door was Kicked down As countess and Vampira stood with Quiet Unyielding Rage Present of their Cowls while Ghoul reached behind him and pulled out a crescent sickle

"Bring it Bitches!" He laughed maniacally while a pair of eyes watched it all from the shadows.

'Oh Man He's going to Kill them!' Lincoln Thought as he heard someone Silently Land behind Him

'Hmmm time to see if Van Ghoulie doesn't Screw this up i doubt it' They thought As Ghoul Got his ass Handed to him after nearly slicing Vampira's head off, managing to get several gashes in her neck and face.

"Sweetie are you Okay?"

"Just kick his ass!" She snapped at her Mother with a plethora of emotions

Countess gave a Nod and charged Ghoul who managed to sidestep her and kick her right in the vag.

Out of nowhere a Birdarang impaled itself in his shoulder and sent him stumbling back. "Ahhhh" He cried out as Countess punched him. "Whatever, you can't save that brat! When that thing starts ringing, he'll be our most loyal member, as soon as we ask, of course." He Groaned as Countess Knocked Him Out via a blunt birdarang to the forehead.

"Wow, I gotta say toots." They turned around to see a man in a costume almost identical to the infamous Clown Prince. "You are good." He said

"J-Man" She snarled with fire in her eyes

"Oh how sweet you remembered me" He said with a smile while holding a tommy gun

Lincoln looked worried when he saw countess had disappeared leaving Vampira alone to deal with the Criminal. and a green gas and liquid started filling the chamber slowly 'Uh Oh!' He thought while coughing violently As the chamber was then shut down by a man hidden in the darkness 'huh?' Lincoln coughed hard and sprayed a bit of blood onto his hand as the door of the chamber slid open very slowly

*Sigh*

"That was Close" Lincoln choked out as he heard two women grunting in pain He looked and saw the J-Man shooting at the bleeding forms of Vampira and Countess.

"Grrrr Damn it! why won't you Two Die!?" He roared before seeing Lincoln slowly walk out as if he were drunk "HOLD IT!" He roared before grabbing Lincoln and pointing his gun at his head "You thought you could get away?" He whispered cruelly As he pressed the barrel closer to Lincoln's head "You think you're leaving unscathed?" He whispered like a madman

As unaware to Him Vampira had got back up with a newfound rage as she screamed and threw a Birdarang right at his eye, forcing him to let Lincoln go and pull the sharp bird shaped weapon out only for another to get Lodged in his throat as she got up and ran at him, head-butting the J-Man right in the stomach and making him fall onto his back. "Gah!" He gasped out as she straddled his chest with the most hateful glare in existence, one that not even the Dark Knight himself could comprehend to exist.

"Die you Bastard!" She growled before raising the Birdarang And beating his face in with the sharp weapon.

Soon he stopped Moving except for the occasional twitch.

*Pant Pant Pant* Vampira's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room apart from drops of blood sliding down her Birdarang.

"V...V...Vampira are you alright?" Lincoln whimpered as she just stared at what remained of the criminals skull

"...it's done" She said before glaring at Lincoln and seeing the fear in his eyes, fear directed at her. 'W-Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought as the door was kicked down and... a man in a chicken suit ran in.

"Ba-KAW!" He exclaimed while flailing his arms like a mad man and clucking.

"Uhhhhh, honey?" Countess said in a deadpan tone

"Hmmm?"

He then looked at the damage. "...Oh..."

"WHERE IS THAT TWERP?!"

'wait was that Lori?' He thought. As a woman in a pure black suit with gold claws marched in *GASP!* "Black Eagle!" He whimpered in fear As said heroes scowl deepened and she grabbed him by the collar "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING COMING HERE!" She roared

"I-I-I-"

"HEY!" Black Sparrow shouted with a twitching eye.

"All of you Truck Now!" Countess yelled with her husband

*Truck*

We see The Family and the white haired protagonist Was In the Back with the others with most of them glaring at him.

"That was Dumb and stupid!". Sonor exclaimed in a voice filled with frustration and worry. 'Those two bimbos got away!' She thought Wanting to make them for Possibly Tainting her baby brother and taking his innocence , even though they hadn't...yet;).

"Lincoln you're in Big Trouble!" Lori said taking off her Mask and making them all widen their eyes as she didn't even realize her mistake, or that they were staring at her.

"...Lori!?" Lincoln squeaked out As the Others sighed and took off their Masks As well while shaking their heads.

"Damn it Lori."

"What?"

"HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU STUPID BITCH! And people say I'M the dumb one!" Leni scoffed

"It doesn't Matter He almost got Killed!" Lynn exclaimed with both anger and worry.

Lincoln looked towards Luna in Shock. "Luna what's?.."

"Don't Talk to Me!" She snapped with tears in her eyes

"Lucy I?" Lincoln Started to Say but Silenced himself when she gave him that Same cold glare from Earlier, the blood from J-Man stained onto her porcelain face "Lucy are you?"

"Be Quiet!" She hissed Coldly

"Guys i don't Get It what did i do Wrong!?"

"You know What you did Wrong Stop Playing Dumb!" Lori snapped.

"No i..."

"Lincoln look we know you wanted know what we were hiding but Going to the wrong side of town wasn't the Right way to do so!". His Mother Scolded before getting a look of complete disbelief from her only son, making her eyes widen in realization as Lori went on.

*Home*

"Get in there!" Lori snapped As she threw Lincoln into his room harshly, slamming the door behind him as his face connected with the wall.

LORELEI MARIE LOUD!"

She cringed at her mother's pissed tone as she went downstairs. "Young Lady you're Grounded!"

"Why!?" The textaholic complained

"Because you shouldn't have gotten Upset at your Brother and exposed us!" She roared

"But Mom i had too it's the Only Way he'll Learn!"

"I don't Care Your Brother May Never Have the Potential You and your sisters have but that doesn't mean you Blame for what happened!" She screamed before slapping her own mouth as her children and husband bore looks of shock that Rita would say that within earshot of the only other boy in the family.

Lincoln just stood there in his room leaking tears as he felt his heart start cracking.

"T-That came out wrong!" Rita said

Lincoln Walked out and Passed the Trophy Case where he noticed the Awards he Got and one of which was Starting to peel off ever so slowly. 'None of them are even mine, they're just their cause they ran out of space in their own!' He thought as he reached in and pulled the tape off one and he read. "Lynn Loud Jr 2nd Place". he dropped and pulled out another that said Lori Loud 5th Place. in a Fit of Rage he pulled the whole thing Down and Getting the others attention as they watched him throw them down like garbage. "...Why?" He whispered angrily with his eyes bleeding red

"Why what?" Lucy spoke up

"Why Modify Your Awards And Give them to me? Did you think it was funny to give me Pity Awards!?" He barked

"Lincoln No we just thought.."

"THOUGHT WHAT THAT THE LOSER OF THE FAMILY DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING BUT SHAMEFUL PITY?"

The Family Felt guilty For what happened as they Knew The risk of telling Lincoln thier Secret

"Are we Even Family?" He whispered.

"Of Course we Are don't Ever think Otherwise!" Luan tried to reason

"Then Why didn't You All Tell me you were the Bat family?" He asked as they Flinched and Looked down "Well?"

Rita was about to tell him it was for his own good and his protection until he cut her off

"None of you Better Say it was for my good cause I'm tired of hearing that Bullshit!"

Lucy gulped nervously However due to being Worried and Heartbroken at her Brother she wasn't Thinking Clearly and said Something that Would not only Shatter His Trust and his Love for his Family but Also his Heart. "...Because You're Weak" She muttered but covered her Mouth in Shock at what she had Said to him.

Lincoln stood there Hot tears flowing down his eyes as he turned around and Walked off to his room

Lucy went up to him and tried to Apologize keyword: Tried.

*SLAP!*

"Stay away from me Bitch!" He snapped.

"Lincoln you had no right to hit your sister!" Lynn sr exclaimed

"As far as I'm Concerned I'm An Orphan whose Family Died years ago in an alleyway." He said, shattering all of their hearts, especially Lucy's As he walked towards his room and slammed the door so hard that…it actually cracked.

"...he hates us he hates and it's my fault" Lucy whimpered while feeling warm salty tears move down her cheeks

"No Lucy it's not.."

"YES IT IS!" She screamed before running to her own room

"Mom Dad what're we gonna Do?". Leni asked sadly

*Sigh* "I don't know Sweetie all we can do is try and Make things right with Lincoln Tomorrow, in the meantime however." Rita then turned her attention to Lori who was trying to tip-toe away. "Young lady, you are grounded indefinitely!"

"WHAT?!" She yelled as her mother turned around.

"That goes for Lynn and Lola too! And if any of you want to avoid getting the same punishment, I suggest you keep your mouths shut and make this up to your brother!" Rita exclaimed

"Oh, yeah? Well what about YOU?!" Lynn snapped at her mother like a smartass. "Did you forget what you said?"

"IT CAME OUT WRONG!" Rita defended Angrily

*Lincoln*

"I-I-I'm really not a part of the family." Lincoln whimpered as the memory replayed over and over, even if he was pissed he slapped the one person he cared about most in the world twice, even if she was part of it. "I don't deserve to be here." He muttered shamefully as he grabbed a Duffle Bag and filled it with as much stuff as he could, practically filling it with all of his belongings. 'I'm Sorry Lucy, but I can't be around you anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' He thought as he opened and jumped out the window and onto the fire escape quietly.

*The Next Morning*

Rita was in the kitchen making Breakfast for everyone except those who were grounded, they had to eat expired Big Macs and Quarter Pounders. "Kids Breakfast!" She called out as they all came out of their rooms with Lucy being the last one "Lucy be a Dear and go wake up Lincoln, would you?"

Lucy gave a Nod and made her way up to his door. "B-Big brother?" She said quietly. "L...Lincoln i...i know you're Still Mad but...please give us another chance I still love you, you'll al...L-Lincoln?"

Lucy noticed it was quiet in his room reached and slowly opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out after 5 minutes As Rita and the others ran up to the room where they Saw Lucy laying in a fetal Position Crying and Apologizing over and over with a piece of paper clinging in her hands.

"Lucy sweetie what's wrong?"

"W-Where's your brother?" Rita stuttered as Lucy just gave her a look of horror and shame

"He...He...He's Gone and It's all My fault!" She cried out As she hugged her mother with a vice grip.

"No..N-No, he c-can't be!" Luna Stammered in complete denial as Rita stared at the open window Worried for her only Son.

*Lincoln*

"I guess I really am worthless." Lincoln whispered to himself As he walked down the road in the rain.

*BOOM!*

Lightning lit up the cloudy skies.

"Awww Man blows!" Lincoln exclaimed as he heard cans being knocked over.

"Hey look, it's a kid."

"Why's his hair white?"

"Who Cares Maybe he's got Money!" Another voice said

'And Now I run' Lincoln thought As he took off running while being chased And eventually bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're...wait, I've seen you before." The man said as Lincoln fell on his butt.

"Hey, beat it old man!" One of the thugs behind Link said As The Old Man gave them a Crooked Smile.

"I have a Better Idea What's the Difference between Flies and Bodies?" He asked slowly as, from his hidden face, his toxic green eyes glowed vibrantly

"Uhhhh What?" One said as A Card was lodged into his throat killing him.

"Bodies Drop Faster!" He cackled before pulling out a mop and embedding the handle into the second one's eye socket. Killing him as well

Lincoln watched in horror as the man slowly turned towards him.

"You Okay Kid? You look like you've had the life beaten out of you with a crowbar and had a pencil forced through your socket. he said bluntly

"I uhhhh"

"Relax kid, those bastards had it comin'." He said while retrieving the knife and the mop. And walking into the Light that tore through the clouds, revealing that his head was completely covered in bandages and his body was covered in a large baggy jumpsuit with large gloves and boots.

"What do you want from me?" Lincoln asked in a nervous voice.

"Cause you got Spunk kid" He said with a cough As he lent the white-haired boy a hand. "So, what's got you all down in the rain?" He asked as Lincoln sighed and told him everything. after a long debate in his mind. And sat down on a bench.

*Louds*

"I can't believe he would just do that!" Luna sobbed into her palms as Luan rubbed her shoulders in comfort

"It's okay, Luna." She whispered As she tried not to cry herself.

"No it's Not we've Should've Told him Sooner!" She whimpered as Rita kept staring at the note he left behind

"I'm Tired of not Being Treated like Family I couldn't take it anymore so Goodbye to all of you.' it read

"M-My baby's gone…it's my…fault." Rita sobbed lightly with a quiet voice as the look he had before was permanently burned into her skull.

However out of all of them Lucy was taking it the worse as she hadn't come out of his room since discovering he had left.

*Lucy*

"My fault...all my fault." She whispered As tears ran Down her face. "I'm Sorry, please Big Brother Please Come Back!" She whispered while holding the necklace tightly and close to her chest. 'I can't live without you, Lincoln.' she thought as she Remembered the look on his face and the...blood from...'O-Oh God!' She thought in Panic as she felt bile force its way up her throat As she threw up on the floor, and in that mixture was her own blood.

"Oh God Why?" She wheezed out as she vomited again But this Time a Lot more Harshly and loudly Getting her Family's attention after half an hour

"Lucy!"

*Lincoln*

"And that's My Story" He said sorrowfully as the rain slowly ceased

"Wow Kid you did something no one's ever done" The janitor said

"And that is?"

"You Pulled My Heartstrings and made me feel Sympathy! "Not many people can do that, you know! I mean, I'm pretty sure I can count how many that have on just one hand!" He exclaimed before coughing violently and making Lincoln question the mans current condition

"You okay?"

"Hmm…I'm fine." he grumbled softly as he pushed himself up "Follow me kid" He said in a hoarse tone

"Huh Why?" Lincoln stuttered

"Cause I'll Make you Strong...In the Real Way!" He declared heroically as Lincoln Shrugged and followed him.

"By the Way I'm Lincoln"

"Kid, call me Jack; Jack White." the Man said as he walked into the darkness with Lincoln following him.

 **Okay Now we're off to a Good Start Lincoln's Run away and has Met the Mysterious Jack White and the Louds are Searching Desperately For their Only son/Brother Anyway This Chapter has a Few Easter Eggs and References If person to Find them All gets Thier Pick of a DC Hero or Villian Appearing in the Story be sure to leave your Finds in the Reviews.**


	2. Sneak peek

***Thunder and Lightning are Seen illuminating the City sky Line as rain falls heavily***

 _"Gotham City A Crime ridden Cesspool filled with nothing but Misery"_

 ***a Lone figure is seen kneeling on a rooftop ledge as they Observe the city Below***

"Some People Can't Protect themselves Kinda Makes you wonder why they bother living here"

* **Luna is Shown Stopping a Bank robbery as Leni ties up the Criminals***

 ** _"Sin heartbreak and Evil Fester within all of us"_**

* **Lucy Let's out a Terrible Scream as she thrashes in bed forcing her family to try and hold her down***

" _This is Not a Game *_ **Lori and Lynn are shown are fighting off firefly*** _This is not supposed to be Fun"_

* **The camera goes Back to the person standing on the building***

 ** _"Growing up we were taught That Killing_** _ **. Those that wronged you Never solved anything"**_

 ***The Lightning Flashes Revealing the person to be Lincoln Wearing Blue jeans a face Mask and a Red Hoodie***

 **"** _ **Well I'm about to prove them wrong"**_

 ** _Gotham's Finest_**

 ***Lincoln jumps off the Building and Lands on the Ground Skillfully as he looks up and see's a Floating figure in the sky the Lightning Strikes revealing a Blood Red S on the figure's Chest***


End file.
